


Bite

by lokatiemidze



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bus, Cold, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm...." he blushed</p><p>"you are what?"</p><p>"Levi....I'm hard...." he almost start crying</p><p>"what" he started to laugh "you are hard because I kissed your ear?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> today i was riding a bus so it came on my mind...hope you liked it^^

"thanks for waiting" said Eren to his lover

Levi's face was all red because of cold,he couldn't even feel his nose. That was all Eren's fault,he made him wait.He didn't say anything just grabbed his lover's hand and went to the bus stop.He was already imagining warm bath that was waiting for him at home.They went in the bus and sat down near the cold window because Levi liked to look out while driving.He wasn't remembering streets or buildings it only was his habit of looking out and dreaming.At that time he couldn't notice anyone even Eren who would look at him with sweet eyes.  
He still was looking outside and didn't notice that his boyfriend was talking to a guy who was smiling at him with pleased face.Levi stopped looking and glared at the boy. They didn't noticed and continued to talking.Now he was pissed!Who the hell was that guy and why he was talking to Eren? He didn't know.

He got more and more irritated when Eren smiled back with his cute face.That was too much for Levi.He got close to Eren's face and bite his ear hard.His lover shouted a little and touched his bleeding ear.

"what the fuck Levi?" he asked angrily

"I can do anything that I want to you, so just shush!" he answered irritatedly

Eren looked at Levi and when he noticed how his lover was glaring at the boy.he smiled without thinking and grabbed Levi's hand.

"Kou this is my boyfriend" he said and smiled

"oh really? nice to meet you,maybe next time we should go on double date? my lover will be happy to see your boyfriend" Kou smiled

"sure" Levi answered awkwardly

He knew that blond guy noticed how he was jealous,it kinda made him feel shy.

Kou left the bus after that and Eren started to talk.

"you are such a jealous man"

"shut up"

"but its hurts" he said with husky voice and pointed to his ear

"sorry" he said and kissed his ear gently "does it still hurt?

"just a little" he said and pointed to him to kiss again

"if a little,then bear it" Levi said and looked outside

"ugh...What I was expecting for ?" Eren said and looked at his phone

Levi got irritated and pulled Eren's face.He kissed his ear and licked it with his tongue,he was doing it so naturally and fast that Eren's heart was beating really fast,he was grabbing Levi's arm and making noises that only his lover could hear.

"now are you satisfied?" he pulled him back

"n-noo.." he said with a shock

"again?" Levi got angry

"I'm...." he blushed

"you are what?"

"Levi....I'm hard...." he almost start crying

"what" he started to laugh "you are hard because I kissed your ear?"

"you licked it in that way too....and..and you never did that ...so...Levi...ugh" he was trying to cover it with his coat

"pfft..." Levi was still laughing " okay don't cry"

He took off his coat and give it to Eren to cover his hard dick.

"wait two minutes we are already home and don't cry you stupid brat" he patted his head

"it hurts..."

"I know,endure it...you know I could do you here,even thought here are people but I know you won't like it so stop complaining or I will undress you right now and make you come" he said with serious face

"uh...okay" Eren got little scared because he knew that Levi would do so

"good boy" he smiled

They left the bus and went to their apartment.Eren wasn't complaining after that, he was just holding Levi's hand and walking slowly.When they went in at that instant Levi pushed his lover down and unzipped his pants.but he started with a kiss on Eren's ear that was still red.

"achoo" Levi sneezed

"oh no! you caught a cold because you weren't wearing a coat"

"Who cares I'm not stopping" He continued to kiss and strip Eren

"Levi!!!!"

um...I hope he didn't got eaten...(I would eat him right up....)

**Author's Note:**

> don't get me wrong XD i didn't saw man who was hard in the bus XD it just came on my dirty mind....yeah,i just gonna kill myself.... btw thanks for reading^^


End file.
